Cold comfort at the Shikon Massage Clinic
by DMal
Summary: MIROXSAN( Inuxkag)rnSango Tanaka works at a massage clinic and she finds out the place is in debt. The only one who can help is a perverted doctor by the name of Miroku Houjima, a man who she would gladly massage with gloves made of needles.


_**Walking contradiction?**_

**  
That was my first thought when I met Miroku Houjima for the very first time.  
Or more specifically, when I rammed into him.**

**Running like a frantic rabbit in the shops, I was Sango Tanaka, 'that hysterical girl in the department stores on Monday mornings'. Who could blame them, the typical Monday morning would be for me to dig out a large amount of toiletries from the shelves that consisted mostly of: lotions, essential oils, shampoos..etc and then it would be thrown down on the counter in a frenzy. Now, if only I didn't have to get to work in lightening speed, maybe I could of engaged in some small talk and let these poor curious by-passers know that I don't buy 20 bottles of these for myself but to restock the supplies for the spa clinic I work in.  
The spa clinic, was not a stand alone but a part of "Tokyo Health and Fitness", largest fitness center in the area. Working along each other is great for business, the customers could work out at the gym and then relax at the clinic through spa and massage.  
Every Monday morning, I buy products that I found to be much better brands than the ones our company religiously orders. I've been known to take things too seriously sometimes, even though my friends insist that I am just very devoted. Well, whatever it is, i take my job seriously and customers should be given the best products out there.  
Reading the label of a heavy shampoo bottle, I started to grab several until it piled up and filled both arms like a mother holding crying babies. I couldn't help but scorn at the voice who interrupted me at such a busy time.**

* * *

"You shouldn't buy that shampoo brand." 

Perhaps it was the weight of the shampoo bottles that piled just below her chin for when she whirled around, she wavered and her face ended up whamming into the chest of the owner. At the same time, shampoo bottles tumbled onto the floor but she didn't notice because she was too busy looking up at the stranger.

_So much for an un-hysterical normal greeting_.

To sum it up, Sango stood in the middle of the store staring up at this stranger in a moment of silence, which may have been a little romantic if she wasn't standing among fallen toilet papers and toothbrushes caused by the avalanche of shampoo bottles. They were looking at each other for a good minute or two but so was a bunch of gossiping women that just happened to trolley their way past during the commotion. First thing she noticed about the stranger was of course, the black shirt she muffled her face into, lightly scented of musk and sweat. It led up to the sharp face of a young male at around the age of 25, hair was jet black and roughly gelled back but the one thing that caught her attention the most is his lazy eyes that reflected dark violet. Such soft eyes for such a sharp face, it made her want to peer into his dark eyes to see what she could get a glimpse of...

It was only a few seconds later when everything started to sink in: _Late for work. Stuff everywhere. Everyone watching. Late for work... A very good looking stranger._

During these few seconds, Sangos face broke out into one huge blush and she anxiously put a few strands of hair behind her ear before thinking of what to say.

"u-um...Im really sorry about that" she mumbled looking away while she picked up the shampoo bottles on the floor, Sango was expecting the stranger to simply accept her small apology and be on his merry way but when she reached for a bottle below his leg, he beat her to it and took it right out of her grasp.

"Your beautiful hair will be damaged if you use this..." He smiled at her charmingly and lending his hand out to her to either help her up or shake hands. Which one she didn't know but he held her hand lightly as if he was about to plant a kiss on it  
"...I am Miroku Houjima, just your average doctor...it is always a pleasure to meet such a fine women as yourself"  
"...I am Sango Tanaka, nice to meet you.."

Miroku was definately charming and his attitude was reflective of his profession as a doctor. He held a relaxing smile that would put anyone at ease yet it was not welcoming enough to lose authority respect, there was just one...smalllll tiny detail that would cancel out all these qualities though. Sango was many things but she was not an idiot. She was well aware of his roaming eyes, she has noticed that men often do this, gazing here and there like her body was some kind of resting point for the eyes  
However, he was the first man to have hands that wandered around just as much as his eyes.

_**SLAP.**_

-

**I swear, from this day on my reputation as the _hysterical girl on Monday mornings _will become a permanent label.  
5 seconds.  
It took just 5 seconds for the enormous respect I had for him as a doctor to disappear, makes me wonder if it was even there in the first place. The nerve of that man to place his hands on my backside as if we've known each other for years! ( unless you count 5 minutes at a department store.) After I slapped him, he scrunched up his brows and closed his eyes dramatically claiming that it was a misunderstanding and that he was merely wiping off dirt.**

**Sure.**

**I ran out so fast I wouldn't of been able to tell whether he was telling the truth or getting some sick pleasure out of it...I'd say it was the latter. In all honesty, I did feel a little bad for slapping him so hard but ..**_**...Oh no!**  
_

Sango was walking down the side walk, just a few feet away from the department store, still a little flustered from the occurrence just then. Now that she ran out of the store, there was hardly a chance that they would ever meet again. Unfortunately, when she ran out of the store without Miroku Tanaka, she also ran out without all the supplies she had gathered.

_Okay calm down, just go up there...get the stuff, pay and leave. He should be gone by now and if hes not ...then simply..ignore ignore ignore._

Readjusting her confidence, she fidgeted with nervousness and marched up the sidewalk back to the department store. It was strange how much this random stranger was affecting her. Usually, she was at fine when it came to dealing with perverts on the streets but this particular one...it seemed as though there is something different to him

_A different species of a pervert perhaps?_

She shook the thoughts out of her and slowed down near the entrance, warily looking around to see if her new nightmare was anywhere. Fortunately, there was no sign of him, most of the people here were middle aged mothers with kids. Unless he was dressed in female clothing pushing a trolley with a baby around, it should be easy to quickly grab the supplies, pay and get the hell out of here before she gets the chance to be in trouble for being late. Grumbling, she stood at the same place she was at just minutes ago and was about to reach for the bottles when...yes, she was disrupted _again._

But this time she turned her head slowly as opposed to a big 360 whirl to face the owner of the voice.

"Ms. Tanaka"  
Half expecting it to be Miroku Houjima faking the voice of an adolescent boy, she quickly changed her glaring face into one of surprise when she saw a boy wearing the uniform of the store holding out a huge plastic bag to her.  
"Yes this is, ..um.. .what is" She questioned, pointing to the bag

"I don't know miss, I was just told by a guy who left the store to give these groceries to you"

He handed the bag over and it was packed with the oils, lotions and shampoos that she had put in her trolley, except the shampoos were not the one from before but a brand she had never heard of before...  
_I guess thats a hint to use this instead huh._

She thanked the boy and scanned her surroundings one last time before she left the store for work. If it weren't for her rushing, we may have seen the faintest of smiles  
on Sango face as she ran.

* * *

The massage clinic was a large area with spectacular interior designing, when passing through the front desk you were lead into the main room which is simply a place with couches and television for customers to sit and relax. From the main room stems a large number of entrances to the shower areas, sauna, spa rooms and finally massage rooms where it also separates into single sections for full body, reflexology and such. Sango usually works in the massage room, for she had learned the points and links of the body that could relieve health problems and muscle pains. Similarly, Kagome also worked in this area but practices massages that purifies and releases toxins. Due to such knowledge, they have built the reputation they had needed for people to slowly start visiting regularly to seek alternative methods for their problems.

"Sango-chan"

When Sango entered the glass door of the clinic, she leaned onto the front desk rather out of breath while checking the clock to make sure she was not late.

_Great. Just in time_

The one calling her name was Kagome, her old time friend. She was a cheerful girl and was often referred to as the sunshine in the workplace. This was because Kagome radiates warmth and just by standing near her makes Sango all smiley too. She watched Kagome rush over, her dark wavy hair bouncing, as she gave Sango a quick embrace with a friendly smile. The dark haired girl was used to having Sango at the workplace an hour earlier so she waited for Sango to catch her breath until she asked.

"Sango-chan you've come a bit later than usual, was anything wrong"

"Oh, No no...well yes, actually...but that can wait, what's going on"

Usually at this time of the day, the customers would finish their work out and head here before retreating back home but by the looks of it, about half of the usual number has went straight back home from the gym.

Kagomes brown eyes showed disappointment when she leaned in to whisper.  
"The manager raised the price..."  
Sango blinked"What? why did he do that.."  
She waited patiently while Kagome fiddled with her uniform and finally she answered.

"I don't think we have time left, we're running out of options.."

Sango's maroon eyes focused on nothing as she thought to herself about the situation, she knew what exactly Kagome was talking about.  
To put it simply, the clinic is in debt. Years of unsolved mistakes and borrowing money had left the problem to grow until it resulted in a large debt to pay or the clinic was to be shut down. All of them felt that with such great business, the debt could be paid off but with money also being regularly given to so many other companies, it was impossible to be able to pay it all in just a few weeks. Yet, Sango was not willing to give up on this. Determined, she told Kagome that she would see the manager and find out what she could do.

Kagome looked at her in surprised and nodded while watching Sango's long glossy hair swing in motion with her stomping. Once the door outside swung back from her exit, Kagome went to make herself comfortable in one of the couches.

However, before long the bell on the glass door tinkled lightly alerting her to a customer. She combed her hair down briefly with her slender fingers and cheerfully shuffled over to the front desk, for the small number of customers led to Kagome having temporary responsibility as the front desk lady. Despite the small troubles, Sango's determination had rubbed off on Kagome and she reached the front desk with her usual professional attitude only to get an eyeful of a toned muscular body in front of her. Kagome's bright smile wavered into something a little more awkward when she faced a half naked man who had obviously walked straight from the fitness center, looking up to find that the owner was a male with long silver hair that was tied lightly at the back. He had facial features that looked slightly younger than it was first noticed yet the angles on his face and the sharpness of his eyes made his age a little ambiguous.  
"Irrashaimaseh"

She said as she bowed lightly. When she looked up however, the white haired male had the look of shock on his face.

_Whats he doing? Has no one welcomed him into a store before or something?_

"K-ikyou" was the gruff reply from him.

"Pardon? ...I am Kagome Higurashi, would you like to have a spa or a massage"  
_Could it be that he's mentally disabled with hallucinations of people?  
_

Kagome felt really uncomfortable the way he was just standing there..half naked and his gaze on her so intent. She felt as if he might burn a hole in to her face sooner or later. "Sir"

"Kikyou is that really you"

Now she was getting just a little irritated.

"Sir? I am not this Keeko you mention, I am Kagome and have always been Kagome"

and to prove her point she stormed over to him and shoved her face right near him.

"Now, sir would you please tell me how I can help you"

Amber eyes just blinked and scanned her face silently. When she noticed the dreamlike expression on this persons face, she was really starting to think that perhaps she was right. _If he really was mentally disturbed, this would be the time he needed his medication_

"...You're not Kikyou..." and like an after thought he added "she was more beautiful and collective"

**"EXCUSE ME"**

Like the burning rays of sunshine, even Kagome can become deadly if she was provoked.

She advanced towards him, in which he seemed to have snapped back to reality. Poking him and pushing him back she angrily retorted:

"**You come in here barging in half naked and then insulting me for not being who you expected?** **who are you anyway"  
**Kagome definitely scared the man, for he stepped back in disbelief. Perhaps it was because the lookalike or 'calm, collective Kikyou" was now yelling at the top of her lungs and if she didn't have such a petite frame, her actions would of resembled that of an angry sumo wrestler.

"**What the hell wench, stop yelling" **

**"I know what you are, you are some drug abusing serial killer who escaped from an mental institution and I am going to get security before you chop me up and construct me into some flesh doll for your sick collection" **

**"What! ...WHAT? you're the only psycho one here, and stop yelling"** He covered his ears, attempting to get out of the door quickly

**"Where do you think you're going, just SIT. SIT OVER THERE or I will seriously call"**

The person obediently sat on the couches but his face was one of the most grumpiest Kagome had ever seen in this clinic. She inhaled deeply, sat down next to him and calmed herself to find that what exactly was he here for.  
"Alright..so who is this Keeko person"  
He reacted to her expression by facing the other way "Its Kik-you and none of your damn business, woman"

She tried again. "Well, apparently you like to barge in on this Kikyou half naked, are you here for a reason or what"  
He turned a little to face straight ahead and replied. "I'm just here to look for a friend, he has some business here with the manager"  
Kagome was surprised to hear this. Was her manager getting involved in more than they could already handle ,or did he perhaps find a solution?  
She looked outside the glass door, wondering what was happening with Sango and the manager right now.

"By the way, its not kikyou, its not woman and it's certainly not wench. I am Kagome, get that right"  
"Heh, whatever..WENCH"

_Either way, I can only find out when Sango-chan gets back._

_-_

Sango slowly trudged towards the clinic in defeat, it seems that it was really too late for the clinic. She had entered the managers office, going straight into

how raising the price would never work out when she was told that they only have a few weeks until we could collect enough money to pay off the debt.

_"But I don't understand, how are we supposed to pay such a large amount of money in such short time"_

_"Yes, I didn't want to do this Sango, but there was no choice" Manager Myouga was an extremely knowledgeable man with many strategies, however he was prone to avoiding risk and did not enjoy challenge. That may have been why things did not usually progress well.  
"Anyway, I was actually going to speak to you all about this but since you're here I'm going to ask your opinion of this:_

_I am old friends with the manager of Tokyo Health and Fitness and it took a while for me to come to this decision. Mushin had been willing to buy this clinic for many years and I feel that this would be the best choice for us. What do you think? We would still run it as usual and I would still be the manager here, we couldn't really ask for more."_

_"Well, I am definitely fine with working under Tokyo Health and Fitness if this is going to save the clinic.."_

_"Ah but there is just a small problem, Mushin is thinking of retirement after 3 years and wishes his son to take his place. So as of now, the son is going to _

_be in charge of whether he is willing to buy the clinic and manage it along with the fitness center. So, if all of us agree to this, saving the clinic is pretty much up to him. Speaking of which, he would be coming to visit the clinic later on today to discuss this with me and inspect the place. So the small number of customers is actually a little beneficial" Myouga said with a smile that suggested a joke.  
"Just tell the others about this and tell them not to worry, Mushins son is capable of running business and he is very charismatic, personality wise"_

According to incident in the morning, being charismatic was not exactly a great trait anymore.

Still, she was grateful and was eager to alert Kagome and the rest of the news. She was sure that they would be able to win the son over by their good nature and soon the clinic would be running as smooth as Myouga's bald head.   
When Sango pushed open the glass door of the clinic, she saw Kagome sitting on top of a struggling silver haired man, aggressively pushing him down. Of course, when the door opened, both of them noticed Sango and realized just how wrong this looked.

"OH MY"

"Wait, its not what you think"

Kagome exclaimed, again realizing just how wrong that sounded as well. She got off the bare chested man in embarrassment and glared at the amber eyed idiot.

"Baka! Inuyasha, why are you being such a kid"

"I said I don't fucking need a massage, wench"

It took a whole 5 minutes for Sango to abandon her judgment of the scene she had witnessed just now and another frightening few minutes before she could safely say that no, Kagome was not straddling the managers son but just a stranger. Turns out that while Inuyasha was waiting for his friend, Kagome noticed that his body was tensed up and considerately suggested a massage. Obviously, the white haired did not agree to it but observing what a generally tensed person he was, Kagome could not help but ignore his stubbornness.

"I mean just look at him Sango-chan, he's all tensed up, he is prone to irritation and anger and I bet he works out nonstop without giving his body any rest.  
He's an idiot! A big brainless mass of muscle"  
"Do you ever stop talking woman? I didn't come here for some womanly touching,... I am. just. waiting. for a friend."

"Are you suggesting that this is a whorehouse" Kagome faced Inuyasha with fiery brown eyes.

Inuyasha was not going as far as to call it a whorehouse but before he could reply, the tinkling of the glass door opened and a bunch of chattering females entered the clinic and decided not to bother for he was sure he could finally get some time to himself.

"Hey Kagome-chan and Sango-chan! Whats happening? Why is the 'closed' sign posted outside"

It was Kohada, Shiori and a few more that work at the clinic as well, they had here for they had a later shift. Hearing this, Sango remembered what exactly she came here for.  
"Huh? I didn't post the closed sign, it was supposed to be open all this time" said Kagome

"Oh um, I put it there. I had a talk with the manager and theres things I needed to discuss with you all but I got a little...distracted when I came in"

Sango raised her eyebrows at Kagome, which she reacted with a small blush and a look to tell Sango "don't-mention-it"

When Sango finished informing them, they were surprisingly excited that they were going to be able to stop worrying about the debt once and for all.

"But has any of you seen the son of the manager? I bumped into to him once after my shift and he is really good looking and sweet! He was such a gentlemen." Kohada exclaimed this in the dreamiest of expression to which Inuyasha snorted in disgust.

_The last thing he is, is a gentleman. Stupid womans getting tricked by his charm._

Finally, the chatter was disrupted by another sound of the glass door opening. Everyone turned their attention towards the door and found their manager Myouga standing there with an expression regularly seen when it meant business. As the manager came forth, the man who accompanied him also came into view.

Sango shifted a little to take a peek at the pair, what she noticed was a dark haired man in a black shirt with familiar eyes. His presence was so strong, she could swear she smelt the faint scent musk and scent.  
_Oh god. It's him._

"It's about fucking time, Miroku" Inuyasha grunted.

* * *

**Next Chapter:**

**How is Sango going to react towards Miroku now that he holds the future of the clinic?**

**and we can be sure that Miroku is not going to pass up this situation without causing problems for Sango!**


End file.
